Pure Hobbit Smut
by gogo2625
Summary: I don't own the hobbit or anything associated with it. Pick your favorite dwarf smut. Don't like, don't read. No flames. Pure smut.
1. Chapter 1

You were just going to take a peak, honestly. But seeing him in this compromising position, well, your peaking turned into all out staring. He's leaning against the wall, moaning your name in need. You can't say you're surprised, you had felt his eyes on you throughout the journey. His searing gaze had told you all you needed to know. Carefully, so he won't hear you (which you very much doubt he will in his current predicament) you open his door all the way and sneak into his room. You're certain he won't see you with his back facing the door. Slowly, you untie the laces to your breaches and shirt. He's painfully erect, you can tell as you sneak up behind him. Fast as you can, you wind your arms around his waist and rest your hands against his bulge. He gasps your name with need in his voice, As he turns in your arms. He smashes his lips to yours sloppily, too hurried to care. Gently running his toungue along the seam of your lips asking permission. You want to go slowly, so you denie him. It seems as though he doesn't care, because he grabs your ass and gives it a firm smack. You gasp at the sudden pain (and pleasure) it brings you. He siezes this moment to slip his toungue into your mouth, and you both battle for dominance. He wins as your tongue decides to remain idle. Your knees give out as he tightens his grip on your waist. You can't even remember how they wound up there in the first place, you certainly don't remember it. It must have been straight after he grabbed your ass, you think, not really paying attention to his actions. You only came back to reality when you felt the soft bedding underneath you. He releases his lips from yours, and you whimper at the loss of contact. He smirks at you playfully, while undressing himself. You reach out to still his hands on his buckle, wanting to get rid of it yourself. You wrestle with it, your hands shaking. At that moment your thinking why you even need belts in the first place, they only hold up your breaches, and honestly, who needs those? Finally freeing him of the thing you gently and slowly pull down his breaches over his erection. He watches you all the while with his burning gaze as you wrap your hand around the base of his shaft and slowly pump him up and down. You run your toungue over his head experimentally, making him gasp and grip the back of your head. You swirl your tongue around him and then take him into your mouth swiftly. He lets out a sharp cry and you begin to gag, though you pull him out a little to breath and then go back in. You do this a few more times when he pulls you up suddenly and roughly pulls your mouth to his. He lets you down on the bed and you crawl backwards to the top, but he grabs your ankles and pulls you back down to him. You gasp and close you eyes waiting for what is to come, but you feel him crawling up your body. You open your eyes and find him inches away from your face. He leans down to kiss you and makes a trail of kisses down your neck and stops at your breasts for a moment to give some attention to your pebbled nipples. Then he continues downwards and you buck upwards when he reaches your inner thighs. He chuckles and holds you down, kissing and biting everywhere but where you desperatly need him. "Please...", you whimper. He just looks up at you and smirks, but groans when he sees how wet you are. He slowly runs his toungue along your slit. You gasp in pleasure, closing your eyes. But, you cry out when he dips his toungue into your opening. Stars flash behind your eyes as he closes his mouth around your clit. He brings you to the edge and just as you're about to let go he pulls away, his beard covered in your juices. He comes up to you and softly plants his lips on yours. You let out a small moan at the taste of yourself on him, causing him to let out a small rumble in his chest. He pulls his head away and stares down at you with a silent question in his gaze. You give a small smile as the answer. You feel his tip rub against your entrance before he plunges inside of you, then stays still, waiting for you to adjust to his , he gently begins to move within you. He slowly starts getting faster. You gasp as he hits the back wall of you after wrapping one leg around his waist and throws one over his shoulder. He lets out a loud moan in ecstacy. "Let go", he whispers. You cry out his name in ecstacy once more before you tumble over the edge. You feel him pounding into you, trying to reach his own end. He comes with a loud roar of your name before slumping over you, only being held up by his arms on either side of your head. You lie there for a while before he gently pulls himself out of you. You immediatly feel the emptiness he leaves behind. He colapses beside you and pulls you to him. Laying with your arm over his chest, he pulls the blanket over you both, and you slowly drift off to the sound of him humming. 


	2. Thorin angry spanking

He had been glaring at you all evening. You fucking _knew_ it. If that arrogant prick wants to get himself punched in the face, he was definantly on the right path. All you had done was ask him why he made you all march on and on until you were too tired to stand. He had simply glared at you. And, he hadn't stopped since. He finally called the company to a stop, and got off his horse. You all but jumped off your pony and marched into the woods. Once far enough away to where the others couldn't hear you (Not a bright thing to do, but you would worry about it later) you instantly started hacking at the tree nearest you. You weren't really aiming, but you _were_ imagining Thorin in place of the tree. "Oh come now, it doesn't really deserve that does it?" You froze, sword still in mid-air. You heard- no _felt_ him walk up behind you. He gently grabbed your arms and pulled them down. "You have horrible swordsman ship", you heard him mumble behind you. You stiffened even more, if possible, when he nuzzled his nose into your hair.

"Do you really think I would just let your little comment on my leadership pass?", he asked. "Why do you think I'm out here in the first place!", you suddenly shout, ripping away from his arms, but not looking at him. His low growl was the only warning you got before you were shoved into the very tree you had been destroying. Your faces were an inch or two away, yet you still refused to look at him. You wouldn't give him the satisfaction, to see the sudden fear in your eyes. Yes, he had scared you. This whole thing had been started by a small comment that hardly even mattered. No, this is bigger than that. There had been friction between the two of you ever since leaving the shire. You had been bickering every chance you got, and this was the price. Just as the thought came to you, he grasped your chin and pulled your eyes to meet his. "I am _sick _and_ tired_ of you disrespecting me, you have done nothing but act like a spoiled child", he growled, pinning you entirely with his body. You gasped, feeling his bulge in his trousers.

You try to speak, but the words catch in your throat when he slowly grinds against you. "If you are going to act like a child, then I will punish you like one", he wrapped his arms around you and threw you over his shoulder. You start to beat your fists against his back, but this has no effect on him whatsoever. He sits on a stump he finds and quickly and easily bends you over his knee. You are breathless by this show of strength, how he can just move you however he chooses. While you are distracted with these thoughts he eyes your bottom and takes off his gloves he had been wearing for the travel. You try not to let out a sqeak as he rips your trousers away from your behind. You know what comes next, you're not stupid, but you refuse to believe that he was actually going _spank_ you. You are proved wrong, however, when his hands comes down on your ass. But, with the pain comes unexpected pleasure. What was wrong with you?

He caressed your bottom with care, then delivered another sound smack. You cheeks were tomatoes by that point, burning bright with your embarrassment. He chuckled darkly when you squirmed to get away from his hand. He only pulled you closer and kept delivering the swats. You started to lose count after six, mind to muddled with pain and pleasure to do much else.

Okay I know you hate me for this, but I'm going to cut it off. Send your awesome reviews and I'll post part two!


	3. Thorin Spanking 2

**Alright, here it is! Part two for you lovely people. And, I want to thank you all for the reviews, so many good things! :D Alright enough of the blabber, here you go.**

The more you squirmed the harder he would slap your poor, sore bottom. This was demeaning and embarrassing in every sense of the words, you would not stand for this. "Stop. Please. I'm. Sorry." you managed to utter between smacks. He stopped, hand still raised. "What was that?" he growled, angry at being interrupted. _Was he enjoying himself back there_, you think sarcastically. "I'm sorry", you gritted out between clenched teeth. "Are you?" he asked, challengingly. _Alright big guy, you think angrily, let's do this. _You stood up so fast he didn't have time to grab you and pushed him to his butt. His lips parted in surprise as you moved to straddle him. However, he _was_ actually stronger than you, reminding you that you hadn't really thought this through. He rolled you onto your back and pinned your wrists to the forest floor.

Eyes flashing he glared at you. "Why must you disobey me?" he asked, struggling to keep you pinned. "Maybe if you weren't such an ass I would", you yelled right back. He didn't answer, he just lay on you, staring at your lips. This was your chance to say what you needed to. "And to think you just actually _spanked_ me, who do you think you are?" you hissed. He just kept staring at you, letting you get it all out. "I am not just some child who needs a lesson in behaving, if anything _you_ are the child", you spat, finally through. His lips formed words, but you barely heard them, too angry to focus. "Are you finally done with your temper tantrum?" That did it. You screeched out some insult that you're sure only made sense to you, while you jammed your knee into his crotch. He curled up on the ground, hissing out his pain. You stood and watched triumphantly. You realized your mistake too late as he made to get up. Turning to run you felt his large dwarf fingers wrap around your wrists again.

And, again, he shoved you into the tree closest to you. He used one hand to grab your wrists, while the other one reached up to your armor and clumsily ripped the straps off. He then pressed himself into you from behind. You could obviously feel his excitement, it was hard not to since he had ripped your trousers off. He used his free hand to untie the laces on your shirt. He finally let you flip around by letting go of her hand. He seemed confidant she wouldn't run again. He pulled her shirt over her head, her helping by raising her arms. She was done fighting; the friction had been building too long for that. That doesn't mean you would make it easy for him though. He went to pull of your breast wrappings, but you grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head up to your own. He grimaced in pain, then glared at her.

You tsked at him. "You're over-dressed", you mumbled, unsure. He smirked and carefully untied his armor. He was doing it very slowly, so as to drive you mad. You mumbled obscenities under your breath, pushing his hands away to do it yourself. You all but ripped his belt away, and then slid back up his body. You felt a small rumble come from his chest. That was the only warning you got before he grabbed your hair and forced your head to meet his. His lips covered yours roughly, hungrily, while he slid nose against yours. You felt his tongue slide across your lower lip, asking permission despite the circumstances. You granted it, letting his tongue slip into your mouth. He completely dominated your mouth, searching every crevice, claiming it. You felt him lower you to the ground, all the while maintaining the kiss. You pushed his trousers the rest of the way down with your feet, while he rested between your legs. The only piece of clothing between you was your breast wrappings, but you doubted those would last long. It turned out you were right as seconds later he ripped them off your body.

He was thick and heavy against the inside of your thigh. He started to trail kisses down your abdomen, stopping for a moment to pay attention to your peaked nipples. He took on into his mouth and swirled a tongue around it. Then, he did the same with the other. His fingers toughly pinched the one not getting attention, making you yelp in pain and pleasure. He continued his journey south, trailing his lips across your stomach. When he got to your moist core he gasped lightly. "This wet, for me?", you didn't have to look down to know that he was smirking. You made a small impatient sound at the back of your throat. He, without warning, put his mouth over your opening. The noise you made couldn't even be described s human. "Mahal", he whispered, pulling his head up "You taste just as divine as I imagined". It made you blush a little to think that he imagined you and him, like this. But, you didn't the words to ask him this. He ducked his head back down to your throbbing need and leisurely slid his tongue up the inside of your lips. You stifled a whimper as he went down on you.

It was so good that you barely felt it when he wrapped his arms around your thighs. You did notice, however, when the entirety of your lower body was yanked into the air. You were spread before him like some divine dish, ready for his tasting. His mouth immediately sought out your clit as he swirled his tongue around it. The moan you let out was so loud you were sure the entire company would hear you. You felt yourself get close to the edge, so close. Thorin pulled away when he felt you start shaking. You whined in disappointment as he set you down and slid up to your mouth. However that didn't last long when he thrusted into you. The squeal you let out hurt even your own ears. He stopped moving completely, waiting for you to adjust to his girth. You knew he was big by how he felt on your thigh, but _damn_. The pain lingered for only a few moments, though. Once it felt right you wiggled a little, ltting him know you were ready. He turned your eyes to his, staring into them. It was only then that he started moving.

He pulled all the way out, then thrusted back in to the hilt. The burst of pleasure was beyond explanation. You felt what could only be described as the color red. Not a hot, angry red. More like a comfortable, warm feeling. He did this again and again, causing you to lose your breath. Your body jolted with each thrust as he went faster, harder, and deeper. You could feel yourself being brought to the edge. You looked into his eyes to let him know this. The look in his eyes told you he was close, too. You got closer to the edge, until you fell right over. You felt like you were floating for a moment, and then brought crashing back to earth by a giant wave. Thorin thrusted a few more times, then went still as he came inside you. You both remained that way for a few moments.

He pulled out of you, leaving you with an uncomfortable emptiness. Collapsing beside you, he pulled you onto his chest and lay there. You vaguely noticed his coat underneath you as you drifted off. _When did that get there?_

Well there you go! Wasn't the best, but I'd say it was pretty good for a virgin. ;) Review and tell me what I should write next. Also, if you want you can check me out on Tumblr at Naughty Lord of the Rings Confessions.

Love you

-Gogo


End file.
